Decolorado Ala de Huracanes
by Kagetsubasa
Summary: Naruto has died, but the horror of seeing Kiba embrace Hinata after his death transforms him into a creature known as a Hollow. Elsewhere, some familar Naruto characters become Quincies, Arrancar, Shinigami, and other races. NarutoXBleach crossover
1. El Comienzo

**AN: And now, the great crossover of the best. The Bleach and Naruto crossover.**

Decolorado Ala de Huracanes

Chapter I: El Comienzo

Naruto stood in the abyss. No one floated here except for him. He didn't understand anything here. All he knew was that his name was… he forgot his own name!! All he could remember was that bastard Kiba embracing his Hinata. And then, something happened. The darkness reached him, spreading over him, and eventually, it enveloped him. And when the darkness cleared, something new stood there. A strange black creature, with a mask of ivory.

Sasuke had no idea what had happened. He sat on the cliff, as if he had plans to commit suicide. He could only remember what had happened a second ago, but it was coming back to him. "Oh yeah. Those creatures were coming after me!" he whispered to himself. And looked at the cliff, "I was thinking of letting myself die to this cliff instead of those creatures!!" He stood up, and stared at the canyons. "Hello there. It appears you're wonderin' bout the Hollows."

"Ichigo!! Wake up!!" The black haired girl shouted at her friend. "Shut the hell up Rukia!! It's Saturday!!" Ichigo barked. "Oh yeah… anyway, wake up. Why don't you go get me a Chappy doll?" Rukia smirked at the now awake boy. "Damn, you wanted a damn bunny?!" Ichigo bellowed in a sleepy tone. "Chappy is a rabbit!! And yes, I want a Chappy doll so I can show it to Renji and Ukitake-taichou when I get back to Soul Society." Rukia smiled.

"Hello ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Keigo shouted as he tackled his buddy. "Dammit Keigo, get the hell off of me." Ichigo shouted as Keigo got off. "So ya gonna teach me how to use my powers today?!" Keigo grinned as Mizuiro, Chad, and Uryu came up. "Why don't we ask Mr. Hat and Clogs?" Ichigo suggested, forgetting about Rukia. "Not until you get me a Chappy doll!!" Rukia hollered. "Here's ten bucks, go with…" Ichigo said as Orihime and Tatsuki walked up.

"You can go with Inoue and Tatsuki!!" Ichigo shouted. "But we were goin to go see Orihime's boyfriend!!" Tatsuki barked at her childhood friend. "You don't mean…?" Ichigo muttered as he arrived. "Yo bastard."

"I'm sorry Kiba, but I could never forget Naruto." Hinata cried. "What did he have that I don't?!" Kiba shouted angrily. "He had my heart." She sniffed. "Grr… Damn you and your dead boyfriend!!" Kiba shouted as he took out a knife and stabbed the dark haired girl. She stared in shock as she fell back. But just then, as Kiba grinned at what he had just done, he felt another's presence. "Yo have no right to touch Hinata-chan!!" a devilish voice bellowed.

Kiba was already dead. As he had fallen into the eternal slumber, he could see a dark form. An ebony creature with a pale mask. "Is that you…? Naruto?" he muttered as he passed into the next life. "I always hated you…" The dark creature wondered over to the fallen girl. "Naruto… if you're watching over me in heaven, I wanted you to know… that I would never forget you, and if I could see you now, I want to be where you are." She smiled.

She stared into the blank space, briefly seeing the white mask. "My only regret was never telling you… that I loved you that last day… before that man got… to you." She smiled as she finally left this world. But something odd happened to her soul. A white light radiated from her body, and flashed its way into a dark hole. "NO!!" the dark creature bellowed as it followed its love into the portal.

"So… those creatures that followed me here were… Hollows?" Sasuke asked the blonde haired man. "Yup. And I believe I also know what happened to you and the Hollows. You have a high amount of reiatsu, and…" the man smiled as he forced his hand _into_ Sasuke, pulling out the hilt of a sword, and then pulling the entire blade out. "I believe that you are a Shinigami."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques." Ichigo sighed as the spiky, light cyan haired arrancar walked up. "Hello my hime." Grimmjow smiled as he kissed his girlfriend's hand in a gentleman like way. Grimmjow had left Hueco Mundo due to the fact that "Aizen was a psychopathic nutcase of a bastard." Anyway, he had also brought some people with him unfortunately, particularly Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nell Tu, and Halibel de Segador.

"So Grimmjow how's everyone?" Ichigo asked without noticing Nell was hanging from his neck. "Umm, Ichigo." Rukia grinned as he looked down. "Oh crap!! Nell, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo shouted as Mizuiro and Keigo started laughing.

The Hollow followed the light as it made its way across the white desert. "NARUTO!!" a demonic voice screeched as the Hollow continued its journey. Just then, a maroon Hollow with a canine like mask emerged from the sand. "It's me, Naruto, its Kiba." "KIBA?!" the Hollow roared as it pounced onto Kiba.

The Hollow tore off Kiba's arm, and swallowed it whole. Kiba screeched in pain, and he soon extended a clawed arm at an unproportional length. The Hollow dodged the arm, and opened its mouth, and suddenly, a black sphere with a navy glow surrounding it emerged, and shot towards Kiba, ripping him apart in the process.

The remains of the Hollow that was Kiba lay on the ground, with the soul of Kiba emerging from it. "Heh, I will be back Naruto!!" Kiba cackled before a strange door appeared behind him. Two skeletons on the door opened it up, revealing a strange tattooed face with no features. It began to cackle demonically, before a similarly tattooed arm emerge, stabbing Kiba's soul with a large blade, and then dragging it into the door. "Was that Hell?"

The Hollow wondered over to the remains of the strangely powerful Hollow. He looked at it with an evil grin, before it devoured the remains, transforming in the process. What was left in the process was a white creature with a mask similar to a fox. It had four clawed paws, with several spikes running along its leg. It had spiky ridges on its back, with two demonic wings that had sprouted from its back. It also had nine fiery tails that fell to the ground.

The transformed Hollow ran over towards the light, resuming its search. But why did he chase after the light so persistently? He couldn't remember anything about its former life anymore. But nevertheless, it pursued the light, finally reaching a strange white palace. As it entered the palace, it trudged down the white hallway, finally reaching a door. It pushed the door ajar with its head and finally entered, seeing a white creature similar to itself appear where the light ended.

A dark light blinded him, and a man with brunette hair stood before him, holding onto his mask. "I see, it appears you knew that one when you both lived. You died, and became a Gillian by having regrets. She died soon after, and you killed her murderer. She emerged into Hueco Mundo soon after." The man thought.

"You pursued the woman's soul for a reason unknown to yourself, where the soul of the murderer resided, becoming a Hollow due to all of his malice. You killed it, and the soul entered Hell. You feasted on the remains of the Hollow, becoming an Adjuchas in the process, due to all of the malice fusing with your own. You followed the woman to Los Noches, where her regret had grown due the darkness of Hueco Mundo. She became a Hollow, and now she's one of my Arrancar." The man continued thinking, unbeknownst to the Hollow.

"Hmm, maybe… I do need another…" the man grinned, trapping the Hollow in a glass box. The Hollow began to thrash around angrily, and the man soon dropped a glass ball into an opening. "Awaken, Hougyoku." The brunette man smiled, as the light blinded the Hollow. "I can't have you seeing her, don't want you to have any second thoughts about serving me!" He grinned.

The box burst open, shooting out shards of glass. The man looked down, staring at the blonde man who stood there. "May I have your name?" the man asked. "I am… Remolino Espiral." The former "Naruto" smiled. "Nice to meet you Remolino, I am Sosuke Aizen, your master, and you are an Arrancar." "Call me Re, Master Aizen." Re smiled, holding his hand to the fragment of his mask. The fragmented mask appeared similar to Ulquiorra's, resembling more a fox that a helmet, but it stretched to his cheek too. A spiral of red similar to Ichigo's hollow mask was also on the fragment.

A brunette man walked along the halls of the Seireitei towards the office of the 3rd Division. He finally reached the door, and knocked on it lightly. "Coming." A voice announced, and the door soon opened, revealing a blonde haired man with a strange haircut. "Hello, I am the Lieutenant of the Third Division of the Gotei 13, my name is Izuru Kira." The blonde man frowned. "Whatever. This is so troublesome to say and crap, but I'm your new captain. My name is Shikamaru Nara, and I'm bored with this place already."

Meanwhile, another new captain had entered the scene. This particular captain had become the leader of the 8th division, and she was looking for a "Shuuhei Hisagi." After walking around, she bumped into a woman with very huge, umm, breasts. "Oh I'm sorry, but do you perhaps know of a Shuuhei Hisagi?" the new captain asked. "Oh. Actually, I do!! He's only one of my drinking buddies! Here, I'm going to see my friends along with my taicho. Just follow me, but may I ask your name?" the big breasted woman asked. "Oh, why my name is Sakura Haruno!" the new captain smiled ecstatically. "Well I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, and pleased to meet you Sakura."

"Ok, they should be around here." Rangiku smiled. "Okay." Sakura smiled back. "Oh, here they are!!" Rangiku laughed as she ran over to her friends. "Okay, I got a new captain finally, and he always scowls and is so lazy!!" Izuru sighed. "Except for the lazy part, he sounds like you, Izuru!!" Renji laughed. "I agree!" the black haired man with the tattoo on his face grinned.

Rangiku approached the three, but unfortunately, her eyes strayed off. "Who gave Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-chan sake?!" Rangiku said in a "Mom asking her child in an 80's commercial way." "It was me Mom!" Renji grinned in the "80's son" voice. "Its okay kids, just make sure they don't have sex!" Rangiku smiled. "SORRY mom!" the three males shouted, before they all said in a boring voice, "SORRY is a trademark of some company located in wherever the hell we want!" Sakura stared at them, before she began looking at the two younger Shinigami losing their virginity. "Remember kids, always use a condom!" Rangiku grinned, before she began recording the incident for use in later blackmail."

"What is a Shinigami?" Sasuke asked. "Heh, well that doesn't really matter, but…" the blonde man grinned, revealing a toothy smile. The man ran towards the jet-black haired boy and grasped his hand around the boy's face. Hollow-like energy began to surge from the boy until a mask formed. The mask broke apart soon after, and the boy fell to the ground unconscious. "So, those Hollows all attached to your soul. Then you're a Vizard!" the man smiled, "Nice to meet ya kid, the name's Shinji, Shinji Hirako!"

"Well then foolish brother, it seems you've joined the ranks. But you must know something. Know of a particular group of Vizards, and fear them. They are called… the Akatsuki!!" a calm voice laughed. As the sun set, on the horizon stood a group of cloaked people, each wearing a Hollow mask.

AN: Pretty good, eh? I like how they all just fit together. The story's title means Bleached Wings of Hurricanes. You can guess why. Review, and I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Juicio y Así Razonamientos

**AN: Yay, here's the second chapter. I'm going to go ahead and explain what everything means. The title is Bleached Wings of Hurricanes. The first chapter means The Outset. The second chapter means Trials and thus Judgements**.

Chapter II: Juicio y Así Razonamientos

"Re, would you care to come here?" Aizen asked. And suddenly without anything, Re appeared to see to what his master wanted. "I would like to see if you have what it takes… to become an Espada!!" Aizen smiled, taking a sip of Earle Grey. "Yes sir." Re smiled, walking to his master. "Well then Re, I would like you to fight Yammy, the Tenth Espada." Aizen announced.

A bulky man with a fragmented mask where his chin was arrived. "What is it Aizen-sama?" Yammy asked as if he was irritated. "I would like you to fight our new Arrancar. His name is Remolino Espiral." Aizen smiled, showing his glistening white teeth. "This puny boy, with ease sir!" Yammy smirked. "Well then, begin!" Aizen grinned.

Yammy jumped back and began shooting off a barrage of Bala. Re leaned over at different directions, dodging each of the Bala. He smirked, as Yammy continued to let off Bala, before Re got tired of this game. He stretched out his hand, and smirked, "Vórtice Cero!!" A blue cero began to rotate around in his hands, and eventually shot out in a swirling motion at a faster rate then a normal Cero!

The cero enveloped Yammy, and when the smoke cleared, Yammy sat there with BOTH of his arms missing. "Heh, Bravo! This battle has ended." Aizen grinned, shooing Yammy away and motioning for Re to come towards him. "Well Re, I know your rank as of now. You are the Cuarto Espada as of now!"

Elsewhere, Yammy was quite upset over his loss to a brand new arrancar. He missed Ulquiorra, because if he wasn't able to kill something, Ulquiorra always had his back. So now that the bastard had gone AWOL, Yammy was basically juts a bit stronger than those Numeros. Unfortunately, Yammy had a problem with dealing with things like this, so for him, it was about time that he takes this out with the person he hated now.

"So you're Shuuhei?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" Shuuhei asked as he took a sip of sake. "Umm, so you're the lieutenant of the 8th division of the Gotei 13 right?" "I guess, hey, did anyone tell you that you're hot?" Shuuhei hiccupped, obviously drunk by now. "Umm, well if you are the lieutenant, then well… I'm your new captain." Sakura revealed. Everyone went silent, with the only noise being the drunk Hitsugaya and Hinamori having sex in the background.

Yammy approached a door, and as he looked up, he smiled. "I, Yammy, the Dies Espada, demand the entrance of Tres Cifras!!" Yammy bellowed. "Shut the fuck up and enter already, bitch!!" an angry voice shouted. As Yammy entered the room, three blades quickly lined across him. "Well if it isn't Yammy, what the fuck is up?" a young arrogant voice laughed in a joyous tone. In a sort of throne sat a young man with shaggy teal hair, whom was the source of the voice. "Dammit, if it isn't Víspera de Razonamiento." Yammy sighed as the slender man stepped down. "Privaron, 104th Rank." Vispera smiled. He parted his hair, revealing the remnant of his mask, which covered the right half of his forehead. On it was a tattoo… of a six!

"So what the hell do you want?" Vispera sighed. "You still want to kick Grimmjow's ass right?" Yammy grinned. "Hell yeah, that bitch will die." Vispera smiled, revealing shark like teeth. "Well then, I'm going to need a lot of Privaron." Yammy smiled. "For what, bitch?" Vispera scowled. "Do you know who is there to fight us?" Yammy shouted, handing a piece of paper to Vispera. "Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami and Vizard; Uryu Ishida, Quincy; Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora Sado, Keigo Asano, and Mizuiro Kojima, all spiritually endowed; and then a large amount of Shinigami, plus Kisuke Urahara and Youruichi Shihouin? These guys can all protect this place?" Vispera shouted angrily.

"Oh, and I also forgot the former 3rd, 4th, 6th, and 7th Espada, specifically Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, and Halibel de Segador." Yammy smiled. Vispera was in by the time Yammy said **Grimmjow**. "Fine, I will send the 103rd to the 128th Privaron." Vispera smiled, showing how far he would go, and besides, if even all of these Privaron died, which would never happen, all of them would be replaced in days.

"Re, I would like you to meet the Cinco and Sexta Espada. They are Muerte Amante Desierto and Verano Viento Guadaña." Aizen smiled deviously, as a door opened, revealing a man and a woman. The man's mask covered the entire right half of his face. The mask resembled an evil spirit with blue lines trailing along it. It appeared to have an ear resembling that of a tanuki, and the eye had a pupil similar to a shuriken, with four dots surrounding it in a square.

The man had messy red hair, and his actual eye was a blue-green kind of color, but the strangest thing about it was that he had a kind of raccoon eye with eye liner around it. He wore a shirt with one ripped sleeve, and one really long sleeve. He had a strap going down the shirt, and a jacket around him. And then there was the girl.

The woman had sandy blonde hair, which was in four spiky pigtails. Her remainder of the Hollow mask was positioned like a necklace, similar to Stark's. Her shirt was cut quite a bit, showing a lot of cleavage, and a very short mini skirt which hung a lot lower than most skirts do. She wore a scowl on her face, and Re could tell she would be a nuisance.

"So you're Re eh? Nice to meet you, I am Muerte." The red haired man smiled, showing he was actually quite kind. "Nice to meet you too." Re smiled back, shaking Muerte's hand. "Not so nice to meet you, bitch." Verano frowned, "Call me Ver or I'll kick your ass." "Like you could." Re thought, smiling. Re looked at his new teammates, and turned around, waving farewell as he left for his room. He had a feeling that something bad would happen.

Yammy approached a dead end in the hallway. The 25 Privaron followed behind him, and Yammy held up his hand, and a Garganta formed. "C'mon, let us all annihilate Karakura Town!!" Vespira smiled. They all raised their hands and shouted out a "Yes." And they all stepped into the vortex of darkness.

Sasuke sat on the stone. He had finally gotten a hold of his Hollow mask, after quite a while, and yet, Shinji had told him that he had gotten very good in a very short amount of time, as opposed to "the last guy", who could only hold the mask for 11 seconds. He held his zanpakuto in his hand, and he stared at the blade. It had a crimson sheath with ebony roses decorated on it. The hilt was navy in color, while the tsuba was shaped like the kanji for death.

"Hey SasUKE, get over here, it's time for supper!" Hiyori shouted angrily. "Whatever." Sasuke sighed as he walked over to the group of Vizards. However, as he walked to the campsite, he sensed a huge quantity of people with very high reiatsu. "Umm guys, I sense something going on in that town over there, I'll be right back." Sasuke shouted as he ran down the hill towards Karakura Town.

"Alert to the Seireitei, a large amount of Privaron have been spotted in the Karakura area, repeat, a large amount of Privaron have been spotted in the Karakura area." A siren announced. This caught several Shinigami's attention, specifically the top members of the 11th squad, excluding the absent 4th seat, and the sake party-goers. Oh, and one certain group of people, the Akatsuki.

The rainy skies of Karakura brightened up Ulquiorra's mood, at least to how happy he could get. He looked out the window, where the sudden and relentless downpour was raining down. He wore a black polo with a white four printed on it, and with gray long sleeves emerging from the short sleeves. His zanpakuto lay on the table a few feet away from him. Despite only recently awaking from his slumber on the window sill, he felt uncomfortable. And then he felt it, Privaron, and lots of them and… Yammy.

Halibel and Grimmjow had felt it too, and Nell had transformed back into Neliel. The three sat at a table under a large umbrella, sipping on coffee. Orihime and Tatsuki had left about 30 minutes ago, and they had suddenly felt discomfort, well except for Grimmjow, who was smiling and drinking his strong and bitter coffee. And then they felt another presence, "You feel it too, don't you?" Ulquiorra frowned under his umbrella, holding a cappuccino to his British styled jacket.

Ichigo sat with some of his friends, specifically Uryu, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro. They were all in Ichigo's room, when the Privaron entered. Uryu was the first to realize they were Privaron, but Chad and Ichigo realized it soon after. Keigo and Mizuiro hadn't faced Privaron, so they didn't understand the reiatsu. "Guys, it's about time you get one of your hardest battles ever!" Ichigo scowled, and the five jumped out of the window.

A group of people approached Ichigo's house, but they had missed him by a few minutes. There were eight of them, one in a sleeveless shirt, long, ragged jeans, and a scarf. A young woman stood by him, wearing a white tee shirt and a pink jacket, along with capris. An older woman stood behind them. She wore a shirt that revealed a lot of cleavage, with a skirt. A red haired man was crouched down by the woman, and he wore sleeveless jacket and a pair of baggy pants. A man with long hair was in the back, and he wore a purple button up pullover and jeans. Then there was a bald man with a black jacket and no shirt. He also had black jeans on. A blonde man sat on a stone in the back, wearing a toboggan and a buttoned up blue jacket, along with some jeans. Lastly, there was a black haired man with a hoodie and some cargo pants.

The one in the scarf sighed as he walked forward, "Here it comes…" "C'mon Shiro, lets just get some ice cream while we're waiting." The girl in the pink jacket asked. "Hell no, they're approaching quickly, and the name is Hitsugaya-taichou." The young man said angrily. The black haired man walked up and hit him in the head, "Hey kid, ya gotta treat your lady well."

Ichigo and company walked up to where the Garganta had opened. But what stood before them scared the hell out of them. A giant army of hollows and at least 20 arrancar with very high reiatsu. "Umm…" Keigo sighed in shock. "Well buddy, it is your turn first!!" Ichigo smiled while he patted Keigo on the back. "Oh shit…"

**AN: I'm very sorry, but I have left off some details about the story. Oh, and the events up until when Orihime is captured by Ulquiorra is the same as in Bleach. Ulquiorra saves Orihime and leaves Hueco Mundo with the others after he begins feeling bad for her. Halibel leaves due to Nell killing Nnoitra. Ulquiorra never fights Ichigo. Szayel dies. 4****th****, 5****th****, 6****th****, 7****th****, 8****th****, and 9****th**** Espada are replaced. And Halibel is the 7****th**** Espada. Hope that cleared some things up. Oh, and Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki have powers.**


	3. El problema, my circunstancias

**AN: What's up peoples. Yeah, I know, I don't update enough, but as many other authors say, school sucks. Anyway, with out further ado, Chapter III, meaning The Problem, My Circumstances.**

Chapter III: El problema, my circunstancias

Keigo stared at the abyss of Arrancar. "I'm okay, you first Ichigo." He smiled, pushing his friend towards the large crater of Arrancar. "God Keigo, here, I'll help ya!" Ichigo offered. "Really Ichigo?" Keigo asked, smiling. "Yeah, here's your help!" Ichigo grinned, hoisting his friend up and then throwing him into the pit recklessly. "Kurosaki!!" Uryu shouted.

Keigo landed in the pit before a blue green haired woman with small breasts. "Wow… you're pretty cute." The girl laughed. "Not so bad yourself." Keigo retaliated. "But you're an enemy… I've got an idea, I'll give you a kiss if you beat me!" the girl smiled. "Really?!" Keigo shouted. "Yep, I'm Strega Dea, and I'm a Privaron." She smiled. "My name's Keigo Asano, you can call me the Silver Reaper." He smiled. "Well then Keigo, let's go!!" Strega smiled.

Keigo laughed, and suddenly, one silver ring appeared on each finger. "Incendia Orbis!!" he shouted, and the right index ring began to glow neon red. Keigo extended his arm out, and flames began to spiral around his arm. The flames began to circle around Strega, and in a minute, the ground burnt to ashes. "My abilities are similar to Kido. I call them Shining Fragments." he smiled.

"Fire techniques will not work the best against me!" a voice laughed, with a shadow of a young woman emerging from the embers. "I use lightning techniques mostly!" she cackled, showing a rapier like blade. "Trueno Bala Barrera de Fuego!!" she screamed, with her blade set aglow with a yellowish light. Suddenly, several beams of lightning shot out from the light, piercing Keigo, who began to squirt out large sprays of blood. "Easy!" Strega smiled.

"Obscurum Orbis" an echo of a voice shouted out. Suddenly, several black lights like flames blew up from nothing, with Keigo emerging from these. "An illusion like technique. I have several rings, them being Incendia Orbis, Unda Orbis, Ventus Orbis, Terra Orbis, Levitas Orbis, Sanctus Orbis, Obscurum Orbis, Phasmatis Orbis, Lunar Orbis, and Solor Orbis" Keigo smiled.

"Hmph!" Strega pouted sadly. "I will so kick your ass! I didn't want to do this, but here we go anyway, Charge Ira Tormenta!!" she screeched. A puff of smoke poured out, and when the dust cleared, Strega stood there in a different form. She wore knight armor with two demonic bat wings protruding from her back. In her hands, she held two oversized rapiers similar to Chojiro's zanpakuto. "God Dammit…" Keigo cursed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, a Privaron!" the white hair boy widened his eyes in shock. "Shiro!!" the young brunette beside him screamed out. "Momo, it'll be alright, but we need to get on ahead!" the white haired man said to Momo. "But Toshiro! You can't fight…" Momo shouted before the black haired man smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this guy!" he smiled. "Are you sure Hisagi?" Hitsugaya asked. "Yeah, besides, I want to test my new power!" "Hisagi" smiled. "Shuuhei, do you mean…?" Momo asked. "Yep, Bankai!" he smiled.

The others ran off, trying to find a familiar substitute Soul Reaper. However, left behind was the familiar lieutenant captain of Squad Nine of the Gotei 13, Shuuhei Hisagi. Quickly approaching was a Privaron with a large amount of reiatsu. After waiting for a quite a while, a short boy with messy white hair and black highlights, carrying a sword with a black sheath and a goldenrod tsuba. The hilt was a blood red, and strangest of all, the boy had _silver_ eyes. "Why hello there Shinigami-san, nice to meet you. My name is Fantôme Brume Griffe, and I am the 106th ranked Arrancar." he smiled.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, the lieutenant captain of the 9th Squad of the Gotei 13!!" Shuuhei smiled. "Hmph, a lieutenant captain, quite interesting." Fantome smiled, showing shark like teeth. Shuuhei stared in shock. "You know, usually, I'm a gallant pacifist, but I just **despise Shinigami**!!" Fantome said in a completely different voice. "**Ya know, I'm actually the 106****th**** and 107****th**** Privaron!! Call me Âme Vent Griffe!!**" Shuuhei widened his eyes, when in a flash, a girl with messy dark hair arrived. "You're just like Ichigo, right?" the girl asked. "Kurosaki? Yeah, we're both Shinigami!" Shuuhei answered. "I'm Ichigo's friend Tatsuki Arisawa, do ya need some help?!" she smiled. Shuuhei sighed, before nodding.

Fantome smiled, showing his teeth once again before his reiatsu flared and began to erupt. Dust began to fly, and Shuuhei and Tatsuki shielded their eyes. Suddenly, a kunai flew out, and the dust cleared, revealing two Fantome's, only one had eye and hair colors inverted to the original. "My name is Fantome…" the first boy smiled, "**… And I'm Ame!!**" the other one shouted with hatred in his voice.

"Let us start Lord Aizen's revolution, brother!! Fantasma Viento Cero!!" Fantome shouted, and a black light with a purple outline began to appear in his palm. (AN: Think a Gravity spell from Kingdom Hearts color scheme.) A silver orb with dark blue streaks traveling around formed in Ame's hand. "**Yes, Fantasma Viento Cero!!** **Fantasma Viento Cero**" Ame shouted, and the two orbs shot out, a dark flame and silver-blue cyclone respectively.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of Shinigami ran through Karakura Town, searching for Kurosaki. Hitsugaya gazed around quickly, hoping to sense his reiatsu. He could fell several people's reiatsu begin to erupt, but he could only identify Shuuhei's. Suddenly, another source of reiatsu appeared near Shuuhei, and these two sources began to attack two other sources, most likely Privaron.

"Where the hell are they!!" the bald man shouted, obviously itching for a fight. "Yumichika, calm down Ikkaku." the woman shouted to the man with the longer hair. "Yes ma'am Rangiku-chan." he smiled, quickly hitting Ikkaku in his bald head. "Shut up both of you!!" Hitsugaya and the blonde shouted in unison. Hitsugaya suddenly stopped in his tracks, gazing into space. "Hitsugaya-taichou?" the blonde one asked. "Shiro?" Momo asked. "Another Privaron… extremely high… reiatsu!" Hitsugaya stuttered. "Why isn't this reiatsu affecting us?" the blonde asked. "I don't know Izuru…" Momo mumbled. "It is because my zanpakuto cancels out his…" a voice laughed.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" Yumichika shouted out suddenly. "It is quite rude to ask for someone's name before introducing yourself." the voice laughed once again. "I am in charge of this group, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division, the woman over there is my lieutenant captain Rangiku Matsumoto, this girl here is Momo Hinamori, lieutenant captain of the 5th division, this one here is Izuru Kira, lieutenant captain of the 3rd division, and these two here are the Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 3rd and 5th seat of the 11th division respectively." Hitsugaya announced.

"Hmph, well I am Demoníaco Asta Rabia, the 108th Privaron." the voice cackled, and suddenly, flames erupted from the ground. A man with messy red hair and a mask similar in appearance to a cross between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's appeared from the smoke. It appeared like Grimmjow's jaw bones only it covered half of his mouth and like Ulquiorra's helmet only with a longer horn like a ram's and no plates.

"Shit." Hitsugaya said flatly. He stared at the Privaron, before taking out a candy dispenser. "All of you guys go." Hitsugaya sighed, placing his thumb on the head of the candy dispenser. "Shiro, don't…" Momo said before he interrupted, "Shut up and go Momo, this is my responsibility." he said angrily. She gazed at him sadly before turning around, "Don't get killed Toshiro." she said, tears clouding her eyes. "I won't Momo." Hitsugaya said with bitterness, even shedding one tear.

After everyone had left, Hitsugaya stood there, staring at the Arrancar before him. "Natsukuro, so this is what happened to you." Hitsugaya sighed. "I had a feeling it was you, Toshiro." the Arrancar grinned, showing an evil smile. "It seems like it was just yesterday you know, Koganetsuki." Toshiro smiled.

"Let's just get this over with Hitsugaya!!" Demoniaco shouted, raising his hand and creating a cero. "Die Hitsugaya!! Infierno Cero!!" he shouted, and the cero shot out, instantly igniting the ground that it passed. "Yeah right, Invierno Cero!!" Toshiro shouted, and suddenly in a strange flash, a mask with two tusks and three horns, the center one being shorter, two rows of fang like teeth and tattoos running up the eyeholes appeared on his face, and a cero shot out, instantly freezing the ground it passed.

"You're… a Vizard now?!" Demoniaco shouted in shock. "You can think a friend of mine for that, his name is Nagare Fuyu." Toshiro smiled. "When did this happen?!" Demoniaco shouted angrily. "I will kill Aizen, and for that, I trained for two months, losing my soul but regaining it and becoming a Vizard. I learned some other things among that, such as a Hollow Scroll depicting some hidden abilities of Arrancar and Vizards. For instance, I'll depict one right now, Hueco Cadena!!" he shouted, and suddenly, several mini Garganta appeared, with several chains the same color of a Kuroi Getsuga Tensho with blades attached coming out of these. "Acto Un , Oprimir!" Toshiro smiled, and suddenly, the chains began to constrict around the Arrancar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, I need to go, I'll be right back." Chad said in his usual monotone voice. "Sure Chad, come right back though, the girl who's fighting Keigo just released her zanpakuto!" Ichigo laughed. Behind him, Uryu was quite angry, keeping the Menos at bay with a barrage of arrows.

Chad ran through the streets. He had gotten a strange new ability, and it was the ability to sense Hollows from anywhere, and also know almost all of its abilities. But he could feel a Hollow nearby, only with an extremely large amount of reiatsu. "Human, how were you able to sense me?" a voice laughed.

------------------------------------- In Hueco Mundo-------------------------------------------------

"Re, Yammy is missing." Muerte shouted as he ran in. "I knew it…" Re sighed, looking out in space. "Are you going to do anything about it?" Muerte sighed, sitting beside his new friend and comrade. "Hmph, well, I have sensed a lot of reiatsu moving around, I can guess that Yammy, using the previous Cuatro Espada as an excuse, has decided to take out several Privaron to kill him and everyone else in the vicinity of Karakura Town." Re explained in perfect detail.

"I will go apprehend Yammy, inform the Septimo Espada that he will be accompanying me." Re smiled. "Okay Re." Muerte sighed, walking out towards the Septimo Espada's room. As he approached the room, he felt some strange reiatsu. "Come on in Raccoon, it was just a special technique I was experimenting on." a voice laughed.

Muerte walked in, only to find a dark haired man with a white shirt with a revealed stomach, where his Hollow hole was. His mask remnant was a mane like necklace. "Hello there Artista de Mentiras." Muerte smiled. "Hello Raccoon." Artista flashed his usual artificial smile.

"You will be accompanying Re on an interception mission." Muerte sighed. "I'd rather not, Re has a very small penis." Artista laughed. "Oh, you'll do it!!" Muerte smiled, a cero glowing in his hand. "Oh, you mean Re!! Yeah, I'll go!!" Artista smiled, placing his hand behind his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am the former Septimo Espada, Halibel de Segador. I was originally the Dos Espada before Aizen-sama released my replacements. I was already tired of this, and decided to leave with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Neliel. Soon after though, we were taken in by Kisuke Urahara, who got us a house. Besides my Arrancar allies, the only one who has been able to sympathize with me has been Yasutora "Chad" Sado.

He has abilities pertaining to that of a Hollow. I don't know how it came to be, but we've become close. Weirdest of all is that I can feel him. And now, I can feel him meeting with someone equivalent to that of an Espada!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's there?!" Chad shouted. "Oh, I am Artista de Mentiras!" a voice shouted out, and in a flash of Sonido, Artista appeared behind Chad. "What the…?!" Chad shouted before Artista slammed his elbow into Chad's chin. "Don't mess with me human!!" Artista shouted angrily. "Leave him alone!!" a voice shouted. In another flash of Sonido, Halibel appeared. "You!! The previous Septimo Espada!" Artista bellowed.

"You are my replacement?!" Halibel sighed, startled. "Stupid hag. You're pathetic." Artista sighed. "Don't you dare!!" Halibel said angrily, reaching for her blade. However, in a flash, Artista appeared behind her, sword in hand. "How do you like my Sonido Susto?!" he smiled, breathing a cold breath on her neck. Her hair on the back of the neck bristled, and her eyes widened. Suddenly, she heard a thud and knew that something had happened to Artista.

"Chad?!" Halibel shouted. "Wrong move, Taco Bell." Artista's voice rung out. Suddenly, Artista clashed his blade against his shielded Left Arm of the Giant. Chad raised his Left Arm of the Devil, but Artista appeared behind him again, "Leo Cero." he said plainly. Suddenly, a paintbrush appeared in Artista's hand, and he drew a huge lion in seconds. From the mouth erupted a large cero. Just as Chad was about ready to take the blow with his Left Arm, Halibel appeared behind him and put her large sword in front of the blast too, effectively blocking the attack. "Let's do this together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow awaited danger. Grimmjow was a wild one, whom fought for the bloodshed it brought. Ulquiorra was a calm one, whom fought to eliminate those he deemed "trash." Nevertheless, they both yearned for a battle. A battle was to come. As the two Arrancar approached the park, they could already feel _their_ reiatsu.

"Get ready fool." Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice. "Shut up bitch." Grimmjow scowled, looking ahead. "They're hiding you know…" Ulquiorra said in a calm voice. "They ain't now, Vispera, Yammy!!" Grimmjow bellowed loudly. "Hmph, to think that Yammy would stoop to a Privaron level. Hell, I am surprised that he isn't a Privaron. Halibel was demoted by five ranks!" Ulquiorra scowled. "I'm stronger Ulquiorra!!" the voice of Yammy screamed as the two Arrancar that the two former Espada spoke of appeared. "Are you ready to die, Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked in an enraged tone. "Get ready to fucking kick the bucket, bitch!!" Vispera grinned demonically towards Grimmjow.

**AN: I believe this chapter is the definition of cliffhanger. By the way, I hate how Bleach changes so fast. Due to Kenpachi going to be the killer of Nnoitra, I have to retcon that. I believed that Halibel was # 7, but I was able to retcon that easily with her being demoted, Yammy being demoted to Privaron, and then him getting stronger and regaining his rank. Man, and I really wanted Zomari to be # 3 so I could have him in this.**

**Hey, I've got an idea for a Bleach story. It's called Conflict (I think.) In 2044, Yachiru Kusajishi was a little two year old hidden when her parents were murdered by Soul Eaters. Soon found by Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru grows up with Zaraki as a father figure. However, in 2058, Kenpachi is captured by an organization of Soul Eaters. Now without her father, Yachiru takes up her futuristic blade called a Soul Slayer and starts up a band of renegades including a man worked on as an experiment named Nnoitra Jiruga and a violent killer bandit by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, among others. Will Yachiru and her group of criminals be able to stop the Soul Eaters and stop them from experimenting on Zaraki? Read to find out.**


	4. Preview of Rewrite

Decolorado Ala de Huracanes:

Otro Probar

El Anterior Encuentro

"What the hell?!" The man in white shouted suddenly. He and the orange-haired man in black stared at the brown-haired man. He smiled as he looked down on the two wounded.

"Yes, you Espada have been simply a ploy the entire time. Do you truly believe you'll be able to fight on par with the Cruzadas?" The man smiled that trademark, bastard smile. The two men drew their blades.

"Don't even bother." He smiled. Suddenly, a crease in the very air began to appear. The crease busted open to reveal a gaping black hole in the air. "Kurosaki-kun, Schiffer-kun, I would like to congratulate you on ruining my plan. But don't worry, I'll create a new King's Key, you just wait." As he finished, he began stepping towards the gaping hole.

"Wait you bastard!" The orange-haired boy shouted. "Getsuga Tenshou!!" He shouted as he brandished his blade. A white-colored blast of energy shot out from the sword towards the cocky man. As if having no trouble, he swiped away at the blast. Effortlessly, the blast slammed into the sky, which proceded to open as if cut.

"Damn." The black-haired man said quietly. Suddenly, his face changed into an angry one. "I won't let you get away with tricking me!" He shouted. "**Bind, **_**Murciélago**_!" Black energy engulfed the black haired man. Dark rain began to fall from the heavens. When the darkness dispersed, the man's half-helmet-like mask fragment on the top of his head became a horned helmet.

The man's long hair grew longer and spikier, and his uniform became robe-like. Spiked, black winds unfolded from his back. He smiled and held out his hand. "Cero Oscuras!!" A black, gigantic wave of energy erupted from his hand towards the enemy.

"Aifilada Lince." The brown-haired man smiled. The instant the words left his mouth, a wild-looking young girl dashed out of the gaping hole towards the black-haired man.

"Perforar!" The girl shrieked as she zoomed towards him. Purple light covered her hand, and hundreds of light spires rushed from the purple. Instantly, the tendrils impaled the black-haired man through his chest at many spots.

"Ulquiorra!!" The black-clad boy shouted as he suddenly appeared beside the reverted man.

"Arrivederci, Hueco Mundo." The brown-haired man smirked one last time. The wild child returned to his side.

"Get stronger, fucker!" She screeched. The two walked into the gaping hole, and it instantly sealed back up.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A voice called suddenly. A red-haired girl in white ran towards the two. A bespectacled, dark-haired boy followed slowly. "Ulquiorra?!" She shouted once she reached them, suddenly hostile.

"Inoue, heal him! He's not the enemy!" The boy shouted. The girl looked at him for a second and then nodded.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!" She shouted.


End file.
